Problem: A brown hat costs $$3$, and a popular blue pair of suspenders costs $12$ times as much. How much does the blue pair of suspenders cost?
The cost of the blue pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the brown hat, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $3$ $12 \times $3 = $36$ The blue pair of suspenders costs $$36$.